prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratbag
Personality A hot-headed and arrogant wild card, Jonathan, originally a mechanic for the city-ship, was kept on board the team ONLY because of his immense knowledge of the ship and his skills in repairs, something he inherited from his parents. Other than that, he was almost universally hated by his peers for his laziness, brashness, and lack of respect for almost every rule put in place on the ship. Despite these flaws, he is honest, brutally so, and when he sets his mind to get something done, there’s nothing on this world or any other that he’ll let stop him. The tricky part is actually getting him to want to do it in the first place. Backstory Jonathan Hunt, born to a family of experienced mechanics, a few of which had been the original mechanics and engineers of the city-ships, was taught from before he could even read the in’s and out’s of not only the city-ship he was on but other general vehicles, including ships, bikes, even the public transport systems he has a basic understanding of. Getting a job aboard the team responsible for the Prometheus almost immediately after graduating, he got to work. It was fun for a while. During his first few years on the job, he learned almost everything there was to know. He was easily one of the most skilled members on the team and was practically invaluable to keep on board due to this. However, not many people liked his “fuck the rules” attitude, as well as his extreme laziness and proneness to making rash decisions. Then THEY came along. In Jonathan’s own words, the “fucking Valdez kids”. Both more skilled than he was and more willing and eager to work, they were an objectively better pick for the team in almost every possible way. He lost his job the same day they applied. Jonathan was devastated, but just because he was off the team. Despite his dick-ish nature, he still loved being on the team, and his parents were immensely disappointed that he had managed to fail their family on such a massive scale. Going underground for a few years, Jonathan spent most of his days dealing with the devil, working as an illegal and underground mechanic who’d fix up anything you weren’t supposed to have in the first place for a good buck. Despite the fact that everyone he knew and loved was massively disappointed in him, Jonathan was pretty happy with the name he had made for himself. He wasn’t where his family had wanted him to be, but he was where he wanted to be. His life calmed down after this, and nothing of note happened. That is, until that day. The day where rummaging through the junkheaps and underground stockpiles, he found something. The extremely damaged, and broken beyond repair shell of an old, earth automobile. He was ecstatic and for more than one reason. Firstly, automobiles had been made illegal to drive and operate in the city for a variety of reasons, mainly due to safety reasons, as there are no roads in the ship, and fuel is far too valuable a resource to waste on novelties such as automobiles. The danger of having a vehicle that he could easily be arrested and incarcerated for even owning excited him to no end. Second of all, one thing he knew those little shits didn’t know how to do was rebuild a 50+-year-old Earth vehicle from nothing but a shell, and well, while the thrill of owning and driving a car was exciting, the chance to surpass the Valdez’s own achievements and prove to his family that he wasn’t good for nothing mechanic wash-up was even more tempting. Over the next few months, he frequented this area, each time with the intention of repairing it little by little. With the help of his ability, which was an exceptional help not only in repairs but in keeping this his secret, he moved it to a hidden away area that was both extremely dangerous and tricky to even find, let alone get into. Nowadays, if he’s not working his small-time illegal repair business or sleeping at home, he’s definitely out at that car, working endlessly to get it up in a working condition; though he does have quite the journey ahead of himself. Resources A decent if not messy home to himself, his minor “business”, and one of the shittiest cars in existence. Equipment/Weaponry - A pair of dual Maverick's, with 7kN per shot, 45m/s, 2 shots per turn, 7 shots a clip. - A specialized outfit with 30kN armor Specializations - Advanced and Proficient Knowledge of Mechanics - Basic CQC knowledge and abilities - Basic marksmanship - Intimidation Power Source of Power: Passed Down In the Hunt family, there is a tradition as old as any of them can remember. They all possess some form of guardian or spirit that lurks within them. The form of this spirit can range from a companion-like animal, a warrior-like humanoid, or anything in between. Each guardian not only compliments the user’s personality, but has a unique ability that sets it apart from the guardians of the rest of the Hunt’s. On the day of their 13th birthday, they’d take the first part of a two-part tradition. This part involves them preparing their bodies to be used as a catalyst for their guardian, and as such is often the hardest. First, they have to spend a full 24 hours in complete sensory deprivation, and while the specifics are unknown, it often involves some sort of physical stress. Once the 24 hours are over, the person emerges from their deprivation with a crest of some sort branded into their body. After exactly 5 years have passed, on the day of their 18th birthday, they partake in the 2nd part of the ritual. Going into deprivation again, this time for a full week, they must work to draw out the spirit inside of them, using their bodies as a catalyst, as it was designed to be half a decade ago. Despite the extended period of time, most Hunt’s say that it’s the easiest, as, once it’s drawn out, you actually have company for the remainder of the time. Jonathan went through this ritual like every other member of his family, and, as it succeeded flawlessly, gained a guardian spirit at the age of 18, though his is a bit unique in it’s own way. For starters, his mark, the crest signifying that his body’s a ready to host his spirit, is his entire body. When his guardian is active, his entire body is covered in tattoo-like markings, covering the entirety of his visible body. Second of all, the ability he gained was, while similar, different from the rest of his family’s. For starters, most Hunt’s have been working as engineers and mechanics for generations because most of them have abilities that work well with it, such as healing, repairs, or things along those lines. Johnny’s, though. Well, it’s a bit less wholesome. Firstly, when summoned, his spirit takes the form of a large, almost 10ft humanoid male, covered in fur, spikes, and terrifying appendages. It has a weapon, a scythe, to be specific, and has a more 'renegade' and wild personality compared to Jonathan's 'casual hooligan' vibe. It cannot move from more than 10m from Jonathan, and has enhanced strength, with 20kN strikes and 500kg lift. Jonathan calls this “Stage 1”. In this stage, the crest around him is faint, and while he has access to his spirit, who he’s named “San La Muerte”, neither he nor the spirit can use his latent ability. Dealing more than 60kN to his spirit disables it for 5 turns, and he loses all affects, abilities, or buffs he may have active. The durability acts like armor. Of course, Jonathan wouldn’t have a “Stage 1” without having a “Stage 2” as well. If needed, he can access a second stage, which doesn’t change his spirit in any way, but gives himself a boost in strength and gives him and his spirit access to his hidden ability. He’s the only member of his family with a second stage so far, a mystery they all still have yet to figure out. In this second stage, San La Meurte’s range is doubled to 20m. It also gains Johnny’s hidden ability: “Wild Hunt”. When activated, it constructs a 25m barrier around Jonathan. This ‘barrier’ is less a barrier and more an area of effect, as it’s neither tangible or damagable, and Jonathan is always the center point of it, meaning it moves as he moves.Everything goes black and white for him, except for the red lines and prints caused by this ability. Inside this barrier, anything that was within its range when it was activated becomes “marked”. When marked, Jonathan sees a variety of information depending on what it is. Inanimate objects have red prints that show up as handprints. By touching these handprints, Jonathan can see who touched this object within the last 24 hours. The prints fade after a day, so it essentially only works if he gets hold of the object within the 24 hours of it being touched. He also sees a few bits of general information about the object, including when they were made, their current condition, and, most dangerously, the weak spot. Only a maximum of 3 living beings can be marked at once, but the effects are far more dangerous than objects. When a person is marked, Jonathan sees a trail of prints showing where they’ve been in the last hour, an extremely faint glow showing their general location (as long as their within his 25m barrier), has a vague sense of their vitals, able to basically tell their general condition of health, though nothing as specific as what is currently afflicting them, and can tell what emotion they’re currently feeling. There isn’t a limit to how long he can have his Stage 1 guardian out by default, minus the 5 turns of losing it once it’s damage threshold is reached. Wild Hunt, however, can only be held for 10 turns maximum, and has a 20 turn cooldown (carries over between roleplays). Despite the destructive potential of Wild Hunt, Jonathan normally only uses it to tell the weak spots of his rickety ole’ car so he can repair them and keep it in as best a shape as it will be.